warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Shadows/Allegiances
Allegiances, 'as presented in the opening pages of ''Rise of the Shadows. ThunderClan '''Leader: '''Lionstar--golden tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Foxfoot--dark ginger tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes :::: '''Apprentice, Furrypelt Warriors: '''Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches ::: '''Apprentice, Robinpaw : Thornclaw--golden brown tom : Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Birchfall--light brown tabby tom ::: Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes ::: Berrynose--cream-colored tom ::: Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Dovewing--pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ::: Ivypool--silver-and-white tabby she-cat with bluel eyes ::: Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat ::: Blossomfall--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat ::: Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Molewhisker--brown-and-cream tom ::: Cherryfall--ginger she-cat ::: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::: Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom ::: Hollytuft--black she-cat ::: Fernsong--yellow tabby tom ::: Sorrelstripe--dark brown she-cat ::: Stormcloud--gray tabby tom ::: Snowbush--white, fluffy tom ::: Ambermoon--pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose--gray-and-white tom ::: Lilyheart--small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes ::: Sparkheart--orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderclaw--dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepelt--flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblethorn--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Gingerheart--ginger she-cat with white belly ::: Apprentice, Deerpaw ::: Leafbreeze--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Larkspirit--black tom ::: Honeyfur--white she-cat with yellow splotches ::: Brightpelt--neon yellow tom ::: Cloudheart--pure white tom ::: Icepelt--pure white she-cat ::: Squirreltail--orange tom with a whtie belly and paws and a bushy tail ::: Mistypelt--gray-and-white she-cat Apprentices: '''Furrypelt--long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Deerpaw--brown she-cat with white belly and blue eyes ::: Robinpaw--black tom with white paws '''Queens: '''Daisy--cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace ::: Sunstripe--yellow tabby she-cat (mother to Foxfoot's kits: Wolfkit, a gray tom-kit with white paws, and Stripekit, a white she-kit with orange stripes) '''Elders: '''Purdy--plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ::: Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat with green eyes ::: Graystripe--long-haired gray tom ::: Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes ::: Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom ::: Rockfall--black-and-white tom, retired early due to lameness ShadowClan '''Leader: '''Rowanstar--ginger tom '''Deputy: '''Crowfrost--black-and-white tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Puddlefur--brown tom with white splotches '''Warriors: '''Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::: Owlclaw--light brown tabby tom ::: Scorchfur--dark gray tom ::: Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom ::: Ferretclaw--black-and-gray tom ::: Spikefur--dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head ::: Dawnpelt--cream-furred she-cat ::: Snowbird--pure white she-cat ::: Berryheart--black-and-whtie she-cat ::: Cloverfoot--gray tabby she-cat ::: Rippletail--white tom ::: Sparrowtail--large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud--spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Stonewing--white tom ::: Wasptail--yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes ::: Pinenose--black she-cat ::: Needleclaw--sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes ::: Yarrowtail--ginger tom with yellow eyes ::: Juniperfur--sleek black tom ::: Sleekpelt--yellow she-cat ::: Lionfur--yellow she-cat with amber eyes ::: Birchstripe--beige tom ::: Slatewhisker--sleek, gray tom ::: Strikeclaw--black tom with white paws '''Queens: '''Grassheart--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Beefoot--white she-cat with black ears (expecting Juniperfur's kits) '''Elders: '''Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across his back ::: Oakfur--small brown tom ::: Littlecloud--very small tabby tom WindClan '''Leader: '''Featherstar--gray tabby she-cat '''Deputy: '''Hootwhisker--dark gray tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom '''Warriors: '''Crowfeather--dark gray tom ::: Nigthcloud--black she-cat ::: Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws ::: Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws ::: Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes ::: Furzepelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Crouchfoot--ginger tom ::: Oatclaw--pale brown tabby tom ::: Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Slightfoot--black tom with white flash on his chest ::: Tigerstripe--light brown tabby tom ::: Ashpelt--gray tom ::: Flowerblossom--yellow-and-white tabby she-cat ::: Larkwing--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Ferntail--gray tabby she-cat ::: Smokefur--gray she-cat ::: Brindlepelt--mottled brown she-cat '''Queens: '''Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Emberfoot's kits: Snowkit, a white she-kit, and Mudkit, a brown tom-kit with clumped fur) '''Elders: '''Whitetail--small white she-cat RiverClan '''Leader: '''Mistystar--gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Reedwhisker--black tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat :::: '''Apprentice, Willowshine '''Warriors: '''Mintfur-dark gray tabby tom ::: Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose--light brown tabby tom ::: Petalfur--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Heronwing--dark gray-and-black tom ::: Curlfeather--pale brown she-cat ::: Podlight--gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail--light brown tom ::: Havenpelt--black-and-white she-cat ::: Perchwing--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sneezecloud--gray-and-white tom ::: Brackenpelt--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jayclaw--gray tom ::: Icewing--wihte she-cat with blue eyes ::: Foxclaw--russet tabby tom ::: Shadetail--dark brown she-cat ::: Poppyspots--pretty brown she-cat ::: Breezetail--light brown tabby tom ::: Nightberry--pure black she-cat '''Queens: '''Lakehart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Shimmerpelt--silver she-cat (mother to Heronwing's kits: Cloverkit, a dark gray she-kit, and Lilykit, a tortoiseshell she-kit) '''Elders: '''Mosspelt--tortoisehsell she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside of Clans Smoky--muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Coriander--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky Silky--cream she-cat who lives in the nest nextdoor to Smoky, mother of Furrypelt Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Rise of the Shadows Category:Allegiances Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations